RWBY & ROKL
by reddevil47
Summary: Meet Team ROKL, juniors at beacon academy that seem to get mixed up in Team Rwby's adventures. Watch as they grow, bond, laugh, love and have fun together fighting Grimm and passing their classes on their goal to become huntress and hunters.
1. Character List

**How you doing guys, this story R &B was actually an old story of myn that I posted on fanfiction some time ago but I didn't like the way it started out so I decided to re do it again and post it up, I already have many chapters up and hope you like the first, the first 4 chapters are composed of the trailers with my created characters involved. Heres the character list and the first chapter should be the next one. I will be releasing all 4 trailer chapters at once and the first and will release the rest every 2 weeks.**

Name: Rein Chavez

Height: 5'11

Age:19

Appearance: Rein has blue hair that is a short Mohawk that isn't too tall from the rest of his short hair. Think of the length like the new guy Neptune. He wears a long blue trench coat with black trimmings on the collars and rims. He wears a light blue shirt and slim fit black jeans and black boots.

Weapon: his weapon is two Tonfa blades that curve around his outer arm up to the mid of his forearm that allows him to cut his opponent when he misses punches. When the tonfas are connected they form a bow. The quiver he carries around are dust tipped to allow explosive damage upon impact.

Personality: Rein is a calm guy that can be playful at times, though when people mess with his friends he can get deadly serious. He is not much of a trouble maker but always seems to find trouble. He also never wants trouble and tries to avoid trouble but always seems to find trouble wherever he goes. He is the kid of the group since he is youngest of them all.

Name: Leung Lao

Height: 6'2

Age: 21

Appearance: Leung has short spikey hair and wears a long Chinese outfit that is purple.

Weapons: Leung used a Bo staff that can disconnect into two escrima sticks. He puts his aura in to his staff allowing him to deal critical damage. When fighting Grimm or anything he deems should be killed; blades pop out the ends that are as sharp as steel. He can also fight using various martial arts, he can block off an opponents chi stopping them from using their aura for a ceartin amount of time.

Personality: Leung is a very disciplined and calm person. He is gentleman, and treats everybody with the utmost respect. He also loves to read books and always has a novel in his hand. In battle he is a very graceful and calm fighter.

Name: Kenny Graver

Height: 5'10

Age: 21

Appearance: Kenny has a bowl cut blonde hair. His outfit is similar to a cowboys with the 10 gallon hat he tends to wear. He wears a green poncho with light slim fit dark green jeans and cowboy boots.

Weapons: he uses a large sniper rifle that fires off shots used from his aura. He carries around two model 1887s that fire dust tipped bullets.

Personality: Kenny is a fun guy but also trouble maker, especially when he is with Rein since he often wants to pull pranks with him much to Rein's disapproval. In battle he trys to have fun when he can, usually by saying things when he gets a good hit. Kenny is also extremely intelligent with fantastic hacking abilities, and could pass for a great detective if he tried. He is a fantastic weapon designer, he helped his teamates modify there weapons to make them better but practical for battle.

Name: Olivier Debuchy

Height: 6'4

Appearance: Olivier has a handsome face that alot of people tend to think he's a model. He has short hair with bangs that cover his left eye. He wears a white shirt with a orange vest that ends at his waist. Under the shirt he has a special thin kevlar for protection, it is coated by his aura for extra protection. He wears orange slim pants with white and organge combat boots.

Weapons: he uses two gloves that have a dome around that can switch to different types of dust. The dust comes out of his knuckles likes salt shaker that he uses to cover his hand in whatever element he wants to use; for example, when he switches to a red crystal his fist lights on fire. He also has two gaunlets on his forearms that act as a mini machine gun. Olivier is a very experienced boxer and uses his aura to enhance his strength causing devestating blows. Olivier has a special robotic eye on his left eye that allows him to gauge people and how strong they are, giving him stats and various other data.

Personality: Olivier is a silent and strong type of leader. He tends to be a loner and is not very talkative, even with his team aside from giving orders. Keith appears as a cold person but is really a great person to rely on and is always there for his team; which are his best friends.


	2. Chapter 1

Rein was walking through a snowy mountain forest after coming back from a mission. He was tired and just wanted some well deserved rest after that long mission of his. As he was about to cross into the open he stopped himself and hid behind a tree as he saw a young girl with black hair and red highlights. She was a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Her clothing was entirely made up of various shades of red and black, with black on the main dress and red on the cloak. Even her hair was lightly red-streaked. She had cross shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist was a belt which held large cartridges, possibly .50 caliber or comparable, in individual loops, and a magazine pouch. She had a silver rose symbol on her belt. She was shorter than he was, five foot three to be exact who was surrounded by a bunch of beo wolfs.

" _Damn she's trapped"._ Rein took his two tonfa blades out the holster and connected them to form his quiver. He was about to take a arrow to help her but stopped when he saw that she immediately starting to attack the monsters. Rein couldn't believe what he was seeing. This petite girl was holding her own. She destroying them all on her own with her unique weapon.

"Guess she didn't need my help after all" he chuckled as he watched her take them out. He leaned on a tree and continued to watch her destroy the wolfs. He saw that her technique and the way she used the weapon showed she has had a good teacher and total mastery over a weapon like that. She gracefully ended the fight with her gun pellets raining around her. Rein would have clapped but decided to stay quiet. He suddenly saw one of the wolfs move while she was distracted.

" _Oh shit! She forgot one"._ As the wolf moved to pounce on her, Rein immediately shot his arrow at the bear getting him clean in the head causing his head to explodes. The girl turned around surprised to find that a wolf with his head taken off.

"That Wolf was about to take my head off, who could have-". She turned around and saw a man in a blue trench coat hiding near there tree.

" _Damn she sees me"._ Rein quickly escaped through the trees and went on his way.

 _"Maybe another time"_ He thought as he left.

"Thank you, whoever you are" the girl yelled.


	3. Chapter 2

Leung was currently walking along the a pathway in a forest with lush red trees. He was walking towards a small opening in the forest that was in the form of a circle. He took a seat on a big boulder which was surprisingly comfortable and took out a book from his back pocket and started reading to pass some time. Leung found this place comfortable and often came to either meditate or get away from it all. After about an hour of reading Leung heard footsteps in the distance, he looked up waiting to see who was coming. He saw that a girl dressed in black and white attire with long black hair and a bow. She had a look of surprise on her face as she saw him.

" _How did I not sense him earlier?"_ the girl thought. She was a fanuas and had keen senses. She should have sensed his presence before she stepped into the opening. The girl came here to wait for a friend; since somebody was already here she decided she would wait here with him then. Leung saw the girl was about to take a seat on the grass and quickly got up off the boulder and motioned for her to take the seat being the gentleman that he is.

"No that's fine i-". Leung put his hand up cutting the girl off.

"Please I insist" Leung offered again. The gitl smiled and gave him a nod as she sat down on the boulder that was surprisingly comfortable. Leung decided to take the seat on the ground and continue reading his book.

"The boulder has enough space for two" the girl offered. Leung smiled and sat on the boulder with his back to her back. They sat in a comfortable silence that they both found pleasant, but Blake thought she should strike up some conversation.

"Not one to talk much?" she asked.

"Not not really, not much of a talker. So i see your a huntress?" he asked.

"What gave it away? My sword" she playfully answered.

"Not just that" he chuckled. "Your posture, and the way you walk. Swift and silent".

"You have a very keen eye. I assume your a fighter also?".

"Yea" he answered back.

"Well I'm not exactly a huntress yet" she answered back. " I plan on going to Beacon academy to get the training to become one".

" _Beacon huh, well this will be interesting"_ Leung thought

"So what are you reading? Just curious since you have been reading the book for some time". Leung just handed her the book from behind. Blake looked it over and opened up to the first page. Half and hour passed as Blake was totally engrossed in the book.

"So how's the book?" Leung asked.

"This book is very interesting, a man with two souls. Each fighting for control over his body". The way she explained that, it seemed to Leung that the book had a deeper meaning to her. That's why Leung liked books, you can find stuff about yourself in books.

"The two souls are fighting each other to claim the body, but looking at it closer. They both want to-".

"Find meaning in this world" she finished for him.

"Sometimes I look to myself and wonder if I will ever achieve my goal and find some meaning in what im doing" Blake explained.

"We all tend to question ourselves. Its perfectly normal, but you have to fully believe in what your doing if you ever want to know your answer".

" _Have to fully believe in your goal huh"_ Blake thought. They both went back to their comfortable silence until it was interrupted by the beeping of a phone. Leung took his phone out of his pocket and looked at the text he got.

"Well it looks like I have to go" Leung said as he got up and faced her. "It was nice meeting you miss?-"

"Blake Bellodonna, but call me Blake"

"Ms. Bellodo-" Leung stopped as he saw Blake give him a glare for almost using her last name.

"Sorry habit, ". She rolled her eyes but decided it was good enough.

"And yours?"

"Leung Lao" he bowed.

As he started to leave she realized that she still had his book, she looked up and saw he was already gone.

" _How he does that I will never know"_ Blake thought. Blake immediately got serious when she heard footsteps getting closer to her. A man dressed in a black suit with red hair walked into the opening.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yea" Blake answered as she followed him.


	4. Chapter 3

Kenny was asleep inside a huge auditorium. There was an opera being held by the Schnee company for the CEO's daughter who was performing. Kenny tried to stay awake but was bored of the opera, the only reason why he was here is because he didn't want this ticket to be wasted and none of his friends wanted it. After everyone left he finally woke up and saw he was all alone in the auditorium.

"Well that was a bore" he said to himself as he yawned. He was about to leave until he saw the girl walk out on to the stage again. She had long white hair and wore a matching white dress.

"What's she doing out there? Is she gonna sing again?" Kenny questioned. His assumption was right as she started singing again. Kenny noticed something different about the way she was singing, it sounded like she was singing straight from the soul.

"Wow, never thought I find opera so beautiful. She should sing like this all the time" Kenny said to himself. He continued to listen to the girls heavenly voice until he suddenly felt a small tremor.

"What the he-". Kenny stopped talking once he saw a huge armored knight enter the auditorium. The girl stopped her singing and was surprised at the sight of the knight too. The knight swung his sword down on the girl, she evasively dodged the swing and landed gracefully.

"Nice dodge, but she might need my help". Kenny brought out two of his model 1887 just incase she was in a tight spot. The girl brought out her weapon, it was a sword that had a multi dust chamber. The girl made a magic circle and charged at the knight. Kenny thought her way of battling was a interesting one, she would use the magic circles to change her direction in the air making her unpredictable. The knight was getting slashed continuously by the heiress; the knight finally found a opening and hit at the heiress knocking her to the ground. She got up slowly, a little too slow; the knight swung his sword down while she was still recovering from the last hit. Kenny shot his model 1887 at the knights sword causing it to miss the girl by a hair. She quickly jumped out the way, she was bleeding from above her left eye. She switched the dust chamber to red charging up her sword. The knight attacked, the girl countered with her sword and switched it too blue and iced the knight immobilizing him, she took this advantage and attacked him cutting off his sword. It came at her again with its bared hands but the girl used a magic circle and trapped the knight immobilizing him once again.

"Smart girl, and now for the grand finish" Kenny cheered. The heiress jumped up, charged the sword with white dust and gave it the finishing blow. Kenny stood up and started clapping, which caught the attention of the girl. He made his way on to the auditorium.

"That was a excellent fight, can't believe delicate flower like you could take that on".

"Excuse me?" she replied putting her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, what I meant to say is that you fought really well" Kenny explained. The girl merely scoffed and flipped her hair back.

"What are you even doing here, cowboy" she said harshly.

"Well I fell asleep and woke up, and then saw you singing again; by the way you have beautiful voice. Sounded way different from the borefest that put me to sleep".

"Why I never-, that's so rude! Who do you think you are!?" she exclaimed angrily.

" _The nerve of this guy, well he did say I had a beautiful voice, but that gives him no right to call my singing boring!"._

" _Man this girl has sass"_ Kenny thought.

"The name is Kenny Graver, at your service princess" he playfully bowed.

"Dont call me princess" she warned. "You shall address me by my name, Weiss Schnee".

"I like princess better" he joked.

"Your infuriating".

"And your nothing but sass" he retorted back. "And is that how you thank the person that helped you out?".

"I could have dodged that swing, didnt need you".

"Didnt want to take the chance, and why was that thing attacking you any way?".

"I don't know, assassination attempt maybe, I'll be sure to alert my father of this" Weiss said as she started to take her leave.

"Wait!" Kenny said catching up to her.

"What is it now?" she asked annoyed.

"Your bleeding, here". Kenny took off his bandana and handed to Weiss. Weiss looked at the bandana pondering on whether to take it or not but decided to accept his kindness and tie her wound.

"Thank you, and now I must take by leave" she said walking away.

"Why are you in such a rush?" he asked.

"To be a successful huntress, one must be prepared" she said still walking away.

"What school?".

"Beacon!" she yelled back.

" _Beacon huh, guess this isn't the last time I'll see you princess_ ".

"See you later princess!" he yelled as he turned the other direction.

"Ow". He saw a rock on the floor and looked back and saw Weiss give him a glare before leaving out of sight.

"That girl" Kenny chuckled before leaving the auditorium.


	5. Chapter 4

The engine of the motorcycle could be hears throughout the streets of the city. The girl riding said motorcycle had long blonde hair that was flowing through the wind. As she passed through the city looking at each building along the way, she finally stopped at a cowboy themed bar called the salty spatoon(SpongeBob for the win).

The girl removed her helmet revealing her pale white skin and lilac eyes. She wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, cleavage-and-midriff baring shirt with a black crest that resembled a burning heart. The vest had puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, were two small golden buttons. She wore a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-seeming object. The same black crest appeared on this banner, only golden in color. She wore black shorts under her belt, which in the back, resembles a pleated skirt. Over the shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt. She wore an orange circle scarf (with no apparent edges) around her neck, but no other discernible jewelry. She wore brown, knee-high platform boots that looked like they were of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. The right leg also had a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her left boot. She wore finger-less black gloves underneath her weapons, which look like two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. Her hair flowed loosely and messy, with a few tendrils sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head.

She opened the door to the bar and saw alot of men in black suits and red shades at the bar. They all looked at her with pervy smiles on their faces as they looked at her. Yang knew she wasn't old enough to be in a bar but she thought she seemed passable for a young adult she strutted across the place winking at some of the guys to amuse them. She walked up to the bar and took a seat on the stool next to Olivier. She rang the bell getting the bartenders attention.

"What would you like petite dame(little lady)?" he asked wiping a mug. Yang wasnt sure what that meant but he sounded French and she knew petite meant small so she guessed it might have meant little girl. Yang pondered on what to get, she has never drank but she did remember a drink her dad always drank.

"Oh, I want a jack Daniels" she said. The bartender rolled his eyes before going to get what she wanted. She looked to her left and finally realized the person next to her.

" _This guy is massive. Must be like 6'4 or something. He's pretty handsome too"._

Olivier noticed her gaze on him but didn't pay no mind to it and continued to drink his cola. Yang raised her eyebrow at what he was drinking, its a bar so why was he drinking soda. The bartender came back with the drink, she gave him a thanks and drank the liquor that oddly tasted like cola.

"Hey, this isn't what I ordered" Yang complained.

"Sorry Madame i dont serve minors". Yang looked shocked, how did he even know she was a minor.

"How do yo-".

"You may act grown, but no one just says a Jack Daniels. Also I can tell if your lying so dont even try". With that said he left to attend to other customers. Yang looked down at her drink embarrassed that he found her out. As she was drinking her cola she suddenly remembered what she was her for. She took out a picture of junior and looked at the guy next to her and tapped him on his shoulder. He merely gave her a sideways glance waiting for her to speak.

"Hey the names Yang what's your?" she asked brightly trying to make conversation. The man merely took a sip of his soda not answering her question.

"Ok then, so um-". Yang stopped wondering what to say next. This guys silence was discomforting to Yang. The guy gave off a cold aura.

"Don't bother talking to him Madame, he acts like that around everyone" the bartender called out. He saw she was trying to make small talk with Olivier; he knew the boy well and knew he lacked basic social skills, so he came off as a person that shows no empathy. It also doesn't help that he always has that stoic look on his face.

"Oh, well than I wanted to ask i-".

"Hey girl, stop talking to that loser and spend some time with a real man" one of the guys slurred from a table. The other guys laughed at his attempt at hitting on her.

"Piss off" Yang said angrily.

"Dont be like that sweet cheeks". The thug swung his arm around Yang's shoulders as he said that. There are two things Yang did not like about this situation; number two was the fact he had touched her, and the number one reason, he tried to cop a feel. This resulted in him flying across the room. This seemed to catch Olivier attention as he gave a side ways glance.

"Your gonna pay for that bitch!" his friend exclaimed. All of the guys in the black suits brought out there swords ready to cut her down.

"Why does this always happen to me" Yang sighed. She bumped her fists together showing she was ready for battle. She rushed at them with amazing speed and starting beating on them one by one. They stood no chance. Olivier moved the bangs out of his left eye and looked at her analyzing her fighting style. From Olivier's point of view, his eye was bringing up stats about the girls strength, aura, and fighting style. Olivier didnt need to use his eye to see that her fighting style is quite aggressive, agile, and great refexes. She definitely had boxing and kickboxing trained into her. One of the guys got thrown in Olivier direction. He put his fist up stopping him and then continued to watch Yang.

"Is that all you got" Yang mocked laughing. A thug threw his sword at Yang missing by a hair.

"Nice aim do-". Yang stopped what she was saying once she saw a strand of her hair fall off. Olivier raised his eyebrow as he saw that her strength and aura started to rise tremendously along with her hair glowing and eyes changing to red.

"My hair!" she yelled. She knocked fursiouly pummeled the man and then moved on to the next scared victim. She was tearing them all up but tearing the bar along with it.

 _"Just because her ripped off a strand of her hair, she immediately gained immense strength"._

"Women" he muttered turning back to drink his cola.

After Yang finished them off she realized she had just done. The while bar looked in shambles with all the tables and chairs broken. She went back to her stool and looked at the bartender.

"Uh, sorry about that. I can find a way to pay" she pleaded.

"Dont worry about it, chairs and tables can be replaced. At least you didn't almost level the whole place like this one" the bartender said pointing at Olivier.

"I helped fix it didn't I" Olivier said. He didn't show it on his face but he hated that he would never let that go.

"So that's what you sound like" Yang said.

"The man your looking for is at a nightclub around here, you wont miss it" Olivier told her.

"Thanks" she said. Yang finished her soda and then looked at Olivier. She wanted to get his name at least and she wasn't taking no for an answer. Olivier sighed mentally knowing what she wanted.

"The names Olivier".

"Thanks Olivier, hope we meet again". Yang left the bar as she waved back to the bartender and Olivier.

 _"He's handsome, I hope I meet him"_. Yang smirked as she got on her bike and left to find junior.


	6. Chapter 5

People were all backing away and going inside random stores to avoid a group of guys walking in the streets. Why were they doing this you wonder? Well the group or more importantly the leader were known across the world for various criminal activities. That man was none other than Roman Torchwick; wearing his white designer suit with a cigar in his mouth and his fedora on his head walking the streets like it was any other day. The fact that he had the audacity to do this and not care is what made people know he was to be feared of. They were walking in the direction of a dust shop and entered in.

"Do you know how hard it is trying to find a dust shop at this time and don't worry, I don't want the money". Roman sat on the counter and starting looking at the various gems on the counter.

"Hmm give me those gems" he said to the old shop owner." And you guys, what are you doing standing there, go get the dust". His goons took out some capsules from the cases and started to unload the dust into their capsules. As they were doing it one of the goons noticed a girl in a black hood reading one of the magazines in the store; how could she be so oblivious to what was going on. He walked over to the girl and held his sword near her head.

"Put your hands up!" he threatened, but she still didnt turn around. He tapped her shoulder this time and she turned around; she looked at him wondering what he wanted. He pointed to her ears signaling to take off her headphones. She took off her headphones this time to listen to what he was saying.

"I said put your hands up!" he threatens yet again.

"Are you mugging me?" she asked.

"Yes, now put your hands up!".

"hmm". The guy who had just threatened her was sent flying near the window alerting another one of the goons. He took out his sword and ran to the girl and then he was sent flying out the window only to land a boy with a Blue trench coat.

 **INSERT LINE CUT HERE**

A boy in a blue trench coat was walking the streets and was wondering why it was so quiet, the streets were suppose to be filled with people at this time. He was walking in the direction of a dust shop and saw a body fly to the ground near the window.

"weird". He walked closer to get a better view of what was going on in there and boy was it a mistake. A body was sent toppling over him from the window.

"what the heck just happened?". The boy was holding his head in pain from the impact of the body that was still on him. He pushed the body off and saw a girl in a black and red hood fighting off a bunch of the thugs.

 _Wait that's the girl from the forest_. He remembers the girl from her encounter with the bio wolfs. She finished off the goons with in no time. He pushed the body of a goon off of him and walked over to the girl.

"Nice fighting but what exactly happened in there?" the boy asked.

"hmm do I know you from somewhere?" the girl asked looking at him from head to toe. She kept on pondering until a light bulb ringed in her head.

"your the person who shot that Beo wolf!" she exclaimed.

"How'd you know?".

"Well your blue trench coat is not hard to miss and i also like the color blue" she said grabbing a bit of his coat. He chuckled at her bubbly personality, just standing next this girl makes you feel happy.

"Well i also like the color red also" he pointed out at her attire.

"Thanks and my name is Ruby Rose and yours?".

"Rein Chavez, so mind explaining what happened in there?".

"Oh well you see-". Ruby and Rein both stopped as they heard the sound of foot steps and looked towards the direction from where they came from. They both saw a man in a white coat and a fedora smoking a cigar.

"Hey wait a minute your-".

"Roman Torchwick!" Ruby said finishing Rein's sentence.

"Wow I would give you guys a prize for finding out who I am, but I got to jet. See ya later red and how could I ever forget you blue". He threw a red gem near Ruby and Rein's feet and blasted it causing a big explosion. When the dust cleared Roman Torchwick disappeared from their sight. They both turned around and saw him heading up a ladder to a roof on a building.

"Don't mind if I go after him" Ruby asked to the store owner who nodded back in return. Ruby was about to take off after Roman until Rein grabbed her stopping her from going.

"Hey what are you doing we need to go after him!".

"It's better to let the police handle this, we will get in trouble if we involve ourselves in this" he explained.

"We don't have time! We need to go now!". She retracted his hand and ran onto the roof in chase of Roman. Rein sighed at this girl's persistence, couldn't she just leave this too the cops. He decided to go after her to make sure she was safe. As he was running across the rooftop, he saw Ruby and a huge airship that Roman entered in.

"Sorry red i can't play with you any longer, sayonara". He used his cane and blasted a shot at Ruby. Rein tried to reach her in time but the shot was faster than him.

"Ruby n-". A purple aura suddenly appeared blocking Ruby from the shot. In front of her was a woman with blond hair and a wand.

 _"Oh crap it's a huntress and not just any its her"_ Rein thought.

The huntress cast a spell that sent beams hitting the airship.

"We got a huntress on our hands!" Roman said to the woman piloting the ship. She got up and switched places with Roman to deal with the huntress. The huntress sent a spell forming a storm over the airship, then another figure came from the ship, it was another sorcerer.

She sent a blast at the blond huntress which was sent to the ground but then it exploded with a flick of her wrist. The blond huntress protected herself from it and used the debris on the ground to make an arrow heading towards the airship. The other sorcerer deflected the arrow but then it split in three and started to attack from all sides.

The woman on the ship deflected the whole thing shattering it into tiny pieces. Ruby decided to get in on this and started firing at the woman but she blocked every shot. The woman then casted 5 magic circles around both Ruby and the huntress. The huntress quickly used her wand to move Ruby out of circle and she moved too. The circles exploded causing a big field of dust. After the dust cleared out they watched as the airship flew away. The huntress then looked towards the girl who was staring at her in awe.

"Oh my gosh! Your a huntress! Could i get your autograph?". The woman merely looked at the girl and then turned her head to Rein who was trying to get away.

"Mr. Chavez!" the woman said stopping Rein from getting away.

"Yes Ms. Goodwitch" he said nervously. She made a motion with her finger telling him to come here.

 _Fantastic, hope she doesn't have a fit. Oh who am I kidding! She's going to have a super fit!._ Rein walked over knowing what was coming next.

 **INSERT LINE CUT HERE**

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger."

"But they started it" Ruby retorted. Rein was sitting next to her with his head resting on his palm bored out of his mind.

"That doesn't matter! You should have waited for the police".

"That's what I said" Rein added. He received a elbow from Ruby for that comment.

"Putting yourself in danger like that was a bad decision, who knows what could have happened if I didn't show up. If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back..." She then noticed Ruby's smile, "...And a slap on the wrist." she demonstrated with her wand, which Ruby barely avoided.

"but there is somebody here that would like to meet you". Suddenly, a man entered. He was a middle-aged man with tousled gray hair and thin brown eyes. He wore shaded glass spectacles and a dark green scarf with a small purple cross-shaped emblem on it. He wore an unzipped black suit over a black buttoned vest, with a green undershirt underneath. The man also wore black trouser shoes, and dark green long pants. Interestingly. He had a mug bearing the an emblem on it along with Beacon Academy written on it. He was also holding a plate of cookies. He looked closely at Ruby.

"Ruby Rose..." He said.

The man leaned in to look at her face.

"You... have silver eyes."

 _Funny I was thinking the same thing too_ Rein thought.

Uh, um..." She said nervously.

"So! Where did you learn to do this?" gesturing with his head at the tablet showing Ruby's fighting.

"S-Signal Academy." Replied Ruby.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man asked.

"Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see..."

He put the cookies on the table in front of Ruby. She tentatively picked one up, and ate it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, proceeded to devour the rest.

Wow girls got a big appetite

"So mind explaining what a sweet and adorable girl like you is using a weapon like this".

"well I got to signal academy right now and plan on applying to beacon soon".

"They taught this at signal? The last person who used this was a dusty old crow"? the man said not believing this.

Ruby, mumbled through her full mouth, "Mmmm! Thash muh unkul!" she then finished the last of her cookies and wiped her mouth, embarrassed.

"Sorry. Thats my uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like- Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!"

Ruby proceeded to make some karate-style poses and noises while sitting down.

 _"Well that's cute"_ Rein chuckled.

"So I've noticed." The man then placed his cup on the table as he leaned in, then sits down opposite of Ruby.

"And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" He asked her.

"Well... I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!"

Ruby was talking faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing.

"You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!'" She giggled a bit.

"I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!"

Ruby flipped out at the last part, staring at the man and woman with a wide, crazy smile. They studied her.

 _"Well she's enthusiastic, I'll give her that, but she so innocent and positive. Hope the path of a hunter doesn't change her" Rein thought._

 _"Do you know who I am?" Asked the man._

 _"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."_

 _Ozpin, smiling, said "Hello."_

 _"Nice to meet you."_

 _"You want to come to my school?"_

 _"More than anything." Ozpin exchanged glances with the woman, who showed her disapproval with a "Hmmph" before he turned back to Ruby_

 _"Ah , see you still have that positive attitude. Funny I got in young too"_ Rein thought.

"Well okay." Ruby smiled, wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"Great and now you Rein" Ozpin said looking towards him.

"Yes professor" he answered.

"Your a student Rein!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yea and should be at the school" added sternly making Rein cringe in fear.

"You should be at school with the rest of your team, not out here in the city".

"Sorry I missed a flight to the school" he said chuckling.

"Great then I guess you will have to ride with the freshman then" Ozpin said. " will take it from here". She grabbed Rein by his coat and dragged him into another room.

"Bye Ruby!" he yelled before the door shut on him.

"bye" she said waving her hand at the door.

 **INSERT LINE CUT HERE**

Yang tackled Ruby in a hug aboard the large airship to Beacon, crushing the air out of her.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

Ruby was gasping, "Please stop."

The girl released her sister.

"But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really Sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees".

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited... I just..." she sighed, "I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Yang went over and gave her sister a one-armed hug.

"look Ruby you will be fine and im sure you will make new friends, at least your not vomit boy" she said pointing to a kid in yellow vomiting in a trash can. They both started chuckling at the kid. The pa announced that the ship was about to depart and then it just hit Ruby that somebody else was suppose to be here.

"Wait a minute" Ruby said looking around.

"What is it?" Yang asked.

"Where is R-".

"Stop! I'm here!". Well speak of the devil, Rein jumped on to the entrance of the airship before it could take off with all his stuff in hand. His suitcase ended up opening revealing his underwear and other necessities. The whole airship started laughing at how silly Rein looked. Rein was a bit embarrassed from his grand entrance but he just put it off and started chuckling himself.

"Rein!" Ruby called over. Rein looked up and saw Ruby with some girl with long yellow hair. He packed up his stuff and walked over to her.

"Hey Ruby how's it going" he greeted.

"Nothin much but that entrance of yours was something else". He chuckled rembering his fiasco just a few seconds earlier.

"yea I ended up waking a bit late but I made it this time". Yang looked back and forth between the two and a smiles formed on her face.

"So Ruby who is this?" Yang asked.

"Oh my bad, Yang this is Rein and Rein this is Yang".

"Pleased to meet you" he said bringing out his hand.

"You too" she said shaking his hand.

"So how did you and my sister meet?" Yang asked.

"It's kind of complicated to explain but let's just say it was a interesting encounter" he said chuckling with Ruby.

"Rein's already a student here" Ruby added.

"Really! What are you doing here then?" Yang asked.

"I missed a airship I was suppose to be on to beacon. Now I have to ride with the freshman".

"So this is your sophomore year".

"Junior year" he corrected her.

"Wait how old are you?" Ruby asked.

"19" he answered.

"Woah he's just like you Ruby" Yang said.

"Yea except she's a year younger".

"Well how was it for you?" Ruby asked.

"Well it was a very nervous thing for me since i didnt know anybody. Your lucky you have Yang " Rein pointed out.

Yang hugged Ruby affectionatelly.

"But after i got to the school my nervousness just washed away from the beauty of it and i made a bunch of friends. It was amazing so don't let your age get to you". Ruby felt a bit better after what Rein told her. If he got throught tuis

"Look there's the school" Yang said. Ruby rushes over to the window and was amazed by the view of the school. It truly looked amazing, and like Rein said, all of her nervousness just washed away.

"Wow it's amazing" Ruby said in awe.

"Told ya" Rein said.

 _This is going to be a special year_ Rein thought

 **Sorry about the long absence school and applying to colleges has been in the way and I have to manage other stories but im thinking of dropping one of them to work on this one that way this can update faster, hope you liked the chap!**


End file.
